Time Peace
by VA-Parky
Summary: Anakin and Padme enjoy a brief respite, sadly aware that time is marching on despite their wishes otherwise


**Genre: **Romance

**Disclaimer**: I still own nothing! Drat!

**Summary**: Anakin and Padmé enjoy a brief respite, sadly aware that time is marching on... despite their wishes otherwise.

**Author's Note: **Segments in _italics_ are flashbacks. Hope you enjoy!

**

* * *

NABOO, LAKE RETREAT**

I stood silently, watching the golden orb sink into the water, banishing the daylight and calling forth the dusky shade of evening. A soft breeze wafted through my hair, lifting the curly chestnut strands briefly before letting them return to their resting place on my shoulders. The touch reminded me of Anakin's... sweet and gentle.

I sighed, the motion causing my lips to purse as my cheeks released the small puff of air. I tapped my fingers on the stone railing for a few more minutes before reaching into the soft folds of my cloak. My fingers closed around a piece of cool, smooth metal and I pulled it out, cradling it easily in my hands. Flipping open the clasp, I studied the timepiece, noting that only ten standard moments had passed since I last consulted it.

The dying light caught the faceplate and reflected the brightness into my eyes and I turned away. Careful with the creaky hinge, I replaced the cover, cutting off the sharp light and allowing me to open her eyes once more. My finger traced the familiar crest engraved in the golden surface, the familiar lines soothing my rattled emotions. The surface was lovingly worn, the delicate colors faded away over the years. I remembered how it used to look.

_The Queen stood before me, regal in her formal gown and headdress. Instinctively, I curtsied, my skirts making a swishing sound as they brushed the gleaming floor. I slowly raised my head and swallowed the nerves that jumped in my throat. _

_Slowly, the Queen held out a velvet pillow, which cradled a delicate object in the midst of the plush material. Immediately, I recognized my family's crest, the colors vibrant as they contrasted with the solemn state colors of Naboo. I looked up questioningly as the Queen began to speak:_

_"Amidala, it is an honor to present your royal time piece. Tomorrow morning, you shall wake as the rightful ruler of our people." She bowed her head reverently, "You follow in the footsteps of several generations of Queens, all of whom have received this gift. One day, you shall present your successor with her own."_

_"I am humbled, your Highness," I managed. The Queen smiled serenely before continuing._

_"This time piece will never fail you, never lie. Treat it as if it were the most precious item in your possession, for no one will dare question its accuracy or your word. It will bring you focus and keep your reign true, even amidst the passage of time."_

_"It is an honor," I whispered, gently picking up the piece of jewelry. "It will truly last forever?"_

_The Queen nodded, "If that is your wish." She smiled slyly before adding, "It will only fail if that is your desire."_

Smiling at the memory, I returned it to my cloak and smoothed my skirts. My stomach fluttered and my heart raced as I realized my husband would be arriving any moment. My eyes followed the actions of a redbird as it skimmed the surface of the water, leaving a tiny wake in its path. I beamed as I heard it call out for its mate. Soon they were flying in tandem, each mirroring the other's moves as they journeyed home.

I pushed away from the railing, walking slowly towards the gardens. My bare feet felt cool against the still-warm stone. I stopped just inside the beautiful array of flowers, standing in the very spot I had recited my wedding vows two years before. I could recall every moment of that day as clearly as if it had happened that very afternoon.

_"Padme Naberrie, do you accept this vow?" the holy man asked, his tone serious._

_"I accept this vow," I replied, my eyes never leaving Anakin's. _

_As we received their final blessing, I committed the scene to memory. I traced every sparkle in my new husband's eyes, every glint of sunlight off his golden hair. When our lips met for our first kiss, I knew the world was perfect. _

_As we were called forth to sign our certificate, I lovingly pulled out the timepiece, noting the exact moment in the upper right corner. _

Warm arms suddenly slid around my waist, startling me from the reverie. Joy flooded my heart, making it pound fiercely. I spun in the embrace, drinking in the sight of Anakin's grinning face.

"Ani! You're home!" I cried. I kissed him deeply and tangled my fingers in the front of his tunic, never wanting to let him go. Several long moments passed before we broke apart, breathing heavily as we simply absorbed each other's presence.

"I'm here, Padmé. I'm missed you so," Anakin responded, his words muffled against my hair. His chin rested on the top of my head and I closed my eyes, relishing the feel of the japor snippet as it was pressed between our bodies.

We stood motionless for several long moments, our silhouettes illuminated by the dying light of the garden torches. My whole body relaxed as I melted into his arms. Finally, I forced myself to pull away, already dreading the question that was about to spill from my lips.

"How long can you stay?" I wondered, tears filling my eyes at the mere thought of the looming departure.

"48 hours," he replied, his eyes darkening at the sight of my sadness.

"Well then, we shouldn't waste any time," I whispered, banishing the melancholy thoughts from my mind. Taking his hand, I led him inside and we were in each other's arms once more.

**THREE HOURS LATER, BEDROOM SUITE**

I loved watching him sleep. Unfortunately, it was a luxury I was only rarely able to enjoy.

Letting out a deep breath, I noticed the way my exhalation stirred the hair at the nape of Anakin's neck. After a few more rounds of this delightful torture, he brought up a sleepy hand and rubbed the offending area roughly. I grinned, realizing I had discovered a ticklish spot and vowed to explore it more thoroughly later.

Deciding to be merciful for the moment, I sank into the pillows and allowed my eyes to trace every inch of his face. Tears stung my eyes as I saw his brows crease.

Even in sleep, he was haunted.

Intending to study him more closely, I supported my body with my elbow and propped my head in my hand... But the new position caused me to spot the object that had now become my enemy.

Slipping from the bed, I pulled on my robe as I crossed the floor, my feet sinking into the plush carpets silently. Retrieving the timepiece from the bedside table, I headed for the window seat and settled myself amongst the pillows. Flipping open the cover, I studied the scrolled hands, sighing as I watched them tick forward, their movements constant and relentless. My finger found the hairline crack and my mind began to drift.

_"You have 24 standard hours to respond to my decree," I informed the head of the Spice Miner's Guild. His eyes widened, surely surprised by my refusal to give into his demands. _

_I noted his expression with mild satisfaction and got to my feet, tossing the royal timepiece onto the desk that separated them. It landed with a resounding thump, my family's crest gleaming proudly in the dying sunlight. The man flinched at the sight. _

_"The time starts now," I stated flatly. "I shall see you tomorrow, sir. Remember, the timepiece never lies. Do not be late." _

_I left the room, glad for the formal skirts that hid the trembling of my legs. _

"Padmé?" Anakin's voice was heavy with sleep. "Love, come back to bed."

Gently returning the timepiece to its stand, I went to him.

**NEXT DAY - EARLY AFTERNOON, MARKET**

I laughed delightedly and linked my arm with Anakin's as I strolled from stall to stall, selecting food for our evening meal. I took care to absorb ever detail, storing it away in my memory to be drawn out and examined at a later date.

I noted the crunch of the gravel under my boots, the easy smile of the man who gave us a fresh batch of sweetcakes, the spicy smell of the air. I relished every little bit, devouring the moments I knew would have to sustain me for an unknown amount of time.

"Are you ready to go back?" Anakin finally asked. I kissed him sweetly and nodded, clutching a bag of fresh fruit in my hands. Some juice trickled onto my fingertips and I smiled as a fond memory flew through my mind.

_"Aunt Padmé, I didn't have any snacks. Honest!" Ryoo insisted. _

_I found herself biting the inside of my cheek to keep from laughing at the blatant lie. The young girl's small mouth was completely covered in purple juice! _

_Nonetheless, I fixed a stern expression on my face and stated, "Now, now. I think someone made a detour through Mrs. Perger's fruit patch... Am I right?" _

_The young girl hesitated and then nodded, preparing to apologize. But before the words could escape her mouth, she caught a glimpse of something shiny dangling from a chain at my waist. _

_"Oooh, what's that, Aunt Padmé?" she asked, curious. _

_Detaching the delicate sphere from the thin chain, I replied, "This was given to me when I became Queen. I have to keep it with me at all times. See that shield? That's the Naberrie family crest, a very important part of our heritage. It reminds me of where I came from and who I represent. And on the inside," I flipped it open as I continued. "It tells me exactly what time it is. And you know what's amazing? It will always be correct. It never lies." _

_Ryoo's eyes widened as she exclaimed, "So you can never be late?" _

_"I can never be late... unless I smash this thing to pieces. Then, time just might stand still and maybe then I'd have an excuse," I replied teasingly, sweeping my niece into a fierce hug. _

Not concerned with my memory, the time piece ticked on.

**LATE EVENING**

My side was warm where Anakin was pressed against it. My leg was thrown over his and I could feel my eyes closing as he traced circles on my bare arm. I had never felt so safe, so content. I wanted nothing more than to stay entwined like that forever.

"I love you," I murmured.

I felt his lips move against my temple as he echoed my sentiment. Using the Force, he pulled the sheets over our spent bodies and we fell into a deep sleep, breathing as one.

I dreamed of a world where time had no meaning, where there was no need for good-byes.

It was beautiful.

**NEXT DAY, MID-EVENING**

The grief forced the air from my lungs, causing my breaths to become short and shallow. I willed myself to be strong, yet the thought of letting him go again nearly drove me to my knees.

He drew on his cloak, his slow movements underscoring his reluctance to leave. I stood to the side, running my fingers over the hilt of his light saber. _Keep him safe. Keep him safe._ The phrase ran through my head over and over, becoming a mantra that I tried to pour into the weapon.

Finally, he held out his hand and I placed the saber in his palm. I closed her eyes as I heard him attach it to his belt, the metallic click reverberating through my heart. Unconsciously, I brought a hand to my chest and pressed in an attempt to ease the tightness. My eyes flew open as he gently pulled me towards him, folding me into his warm embrace.

As he studied the timepiece laying on the table behind his, the light in his eyes dimmed as he stated, "It's time. I must go." He kissed me deeply, communicating all his love and devotion in that single action.

With a smile, he pulled away and turned to leave. As he reached the doorframe, he said, "I love you. We will be together again soon. I promise you. Be safe, Padmé. "

And then he was gone.

I stood there, empty and bereft as I listened to his footsteps retreat.

_Gone…_

_Gone…_

_Gone…_

Suddenly I was running, my bare feet pounding the floor as I raced after him. He heard me coming and turned, his eyes sad as he noticed my tear stained face.

"Love, what is it?" he asked gently.

I brought the royal timepiece up between us, smiling brightly through my quiet sobs.

"Don't you see?" I whispered. "I've decided to make time stand still."

With that, I let it slip through my fingers...

Neither of us heard it shatter as our lips met in a searing kiss.

And for one eternal moment, our world was perfect.

**-FIN-**


End file.
